


Hungry

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: While sharing a hotel room, Andrew walks in on Steven masturbating and finds he is a little too interested in watching him. He doesnt know what to do about it but Steven has a solution.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

All Andrew wanted was a drink…..that was literally all he wanted at the end of a tough day. He felt slight annoyance when he'd gotten to the bar down the street and realized that he had left his wallet in his and Steven's hotel room and had to go back for it. Well, maybe he had been a little more than annoyed; he'd been pissed. But when he got to the room he saw something that quickly drove all annoyance from his head as quickly as a bubble popping.

It had been a long day for everyone. They had had to travel a long distance at entirely too early an hour to get to the restaurants that they were going to film at. While the food had been amazing as it always had been, they'd lots of technical problems and had to do a lot of redo shots. To top it off a horrendous and unexpected blizzard had started throughout the day, making the roads nearly impassible. It was an easy choice to decide to stay the night. By that evening when they finally shuffled into their hotel rooms, wet and cold, all Andrew wanted was a bit of a stress reliever and he didn't even care if he had to walk a few soggy, cold blocks to get there. Apparently he wasn't the only one because the bar was packed like any other typical Friday night.

Andrew had asked Steven if he wanted to go but he wasn't surprised when he declined; Steven wasn't much of a drinker. But Andrew would have liked some company and besides, Steven seemed stressed. It was Steven who was normally so positive so it was hard to tell but Andrew could sense something was wrong with him. Of course, when he'd asked Steven if anything was wrong he'd given Andrew one of those sunny smiles and said, "Everything's great." And usually, Andrew knew he meant it but this time it was fake. Andrew really thought if Steven would have come along with him and have a few beers he'd have felt better. But whatever…he wasn't going to pressure him.

Andrew was annoyed at the prospect of walking AGAIN in the cold as he entered the warmth of the hotel but their archaic hotel didn't have a bar so that was his only option opposed to staying in the room.

Andrew felt tired and annoyed as he pushed open the hotel door. It was small so he'd only walked in a few steps when he stopped in his tracks, finding his mouth literally hanging open; not something that happened to him often.

Steven was lying down in his bed but he was definitely NOT asleep. Head lying back on the pillow, eyes closed, his hands were under the sheets moving in a very fast and distinct motion. Andrew surprisingly felt his face get hot with a blush; Steven was jerking off in the middle of their hotel room and Andrew had unexpectedly found himself watching him. Andrew had never felt such embarrassment on behalf of someone else. Or…..maybe perhaps part of the overwhelming sense of embarrassment he felt was for HIMSELF. Because…..well, the only logical thing to do would be to turn around and get out of there as quietly as he could because he shouldn't be watching him and Steven would be mortified if he knew. But he wasn't…he just kept STANDING there…WATCHING.

Andrew was just standing there watching him like a pervert, his hands hanging limply at his sides as he had been caught red –handed doing something wrong. His clothes were soggy and wet but now that he was inside the warm room and feeling…SOMETHING weird…..he'd begun to sweat and resisted the urge to wipe his brow for fear the smallest movement would alert Steven to his presence. And for some reason he didn't want that; he was too busy studying the way Steven's face was drawn in pleasure, his movements getting more furtive by the moment.

It wasn't that Andrew was surprised Steven jerked off; everyone did. Of course he'd never thought about his friend doing THAT. But what surprised him was the way he'd found Steven doing it. Andrew had only been gone a few minutes so Steven had to have literally thrown off his pants and started going at it the second Andrew left. Andrew was staring at the evidence right now; Steven's pants and underwear in a hastily thrown heap on the floor. It suggested such urgency…..Andrew was surprised. It wasn't as if he thought Steven childish or prudish…he just couldn't imagine him so filled with lust that he waited all day for the moment he could be alone so he jack off. But…..it suddenly made sense. Why Steven seemed so stressed and tense…..why he wouldn't go out with Andrew. Andrew imagined what must have been going on in Steven's head when he asked him to go out…..imagined Steven saying no….ACHING…knowing what he would do the second Andrew left. Andrew was positively dripping in sweat now though his mouth felt so dry he could barely breathe. It was so….so…..DIRTY…why was he allowing his mind to go down this road?

Andrew was startled as a moan broke from Stevens lips. Andrew had to clamp a hand over his own mouth when he gasped slightly in surprise. That SOUND...Andrew knew he wouldn't soon forget that. He couldn't imagine how he'd sit across from Steven in the morning eating pancakes or some shit and be able to keep a straight face. It was half way between a moan and a whimper, lusty and curiously innocent at the same time.

Maybe he was secretly a voyeur and had never known it, Andrew mused. He had to be...why else would he be standing here watching Steven get off and feeling his heart racing like it was?

Andrew was trying to make himself leave when the ball dropped. Andrew was so wrapped in watching Steven bite his lip, tip his head back in pleasure, watching the movement of the tent between his legs he couldn't notice if Steven noticed he was there until he saw Stevens eyes looking back at him.

There was only a second that was frozen; Steven's eyes white and wide in the semi darkness staring back at Andrews cool, suddenly startled ones. Then many things happened at once...Steven gasped, pulled the blanket higher up toward his chest, sitting up in bed like nothing had ever happened. Andrew jumped slightly, almost tripping over his own feet...his heart skipped a beat as he debated what to do before lamely shoving his hands in his pockets.

The silence lasted FOREVER...Andrew didn't say anything because he didn't know what in the world to say. What could he say? 'Sorry, I just walked in you jerking off and I'm a total pervert so I just kept watching?' Ridiculous...of course he couldn't say that.

But Andrew had to say SOMETHING because it was obvious Steven was incapable of speech. His mouth was hanging open as if he was trying to say something but no sound came out. He just blushed the reddest Andrew had never seen, fiddling with the blankets in his lap. The lap where Andrew knew Steven was still hard...Andrew felt himself flush.

"Umm...uh..." Andrew struggled, looking down at the floor. "I left my wallet here...sorry" Andrew wanted to downplay it but saying sorry was almost automatic. Whether Steven knew how long he'd been standing there watching him, he just felt he had to apologize. Technically he had done nothing but deep down he felt he had still violated Steven in some way.

Andrew didn't want to look up; he was too embarrassed...but after the silence went on too long and he had to. Steven looked miserable...red face and low eyes, still fiddling with the blankets. Andrew was about to beg him to speak when Steven finally said, "I wasn't...I mean...it's not how it looked' His voice was weak, defeated, ashamed...despite his own feelings Andrew wanted to console him. Of course no one wanted to be caught masturbating but it shouldn't cause the level of shame he saw in Steven's face, as if shouldn't have been doing it at all. And knowing how Steven was maybe he felt that way.

Andrew didn't know what to say or do. He still felt hot and sweaty, awkward and weird; Steven didn't know how much of creep he'd been but he did. He felt like he needed a shower….he managed to find his voice even though his throat felt dry and tight.

"It's okay Steven…..you don't have to explain yourself"

Steven's head ducked even lower; Andrew couldn't clearly see his face but he wished he could. But all the same he couldn't get closer...it just felt wrong. He stayed still and tried to read Steven from here.

"Steven, everyone does it, don't worry about it" Andrew said. But he wasn't looking at Steven. He was studying the patterns in the carpet.

Andrew let the silence hang for a minute, thinking Steven would say something but he never did. He just wanted Andrew to leave, understandably.

"Uh…..I'll just get my wallet and I'll leave you…..uh….alone….to…..yeah….." Andrew nervously moved closer to get his wallet which was on the end table between their beds. He felt himself flush as he had to walk around Steven's discarded pants and underwear to grab it.

"Yeah…..I don't think I…..could…..now. You can stay" Steven finally said. Andrew finally looked at Steven. He couldn't quite read Steven's expression but there was a startling neediness and shame in his expression. He wanted to Andrew to stay so they could act like this never happened. He didn't want Andrew to leave him so he could finish but Andrew could see his erection still tenting the blankets…..God help him, he couldn't look away.

"No, that's fine…..really its fine" Andrew said hastily, forcing his eyes off Steven's dick and almost ran to the door.

"Andrew…..how long did you stand there watching me?" Steven asked as Andrew had his hand on the doorknob.

Andrew cringed; he could feel his t-shirt soaked with sweat under his coat. He'd noticed…of course he had noticed…..Steven could tell he was watching him for longer than he knew….He could tell he was too interested. Now Andrew was the one frozen with embarrassment. WHAT must Steven be thinking of him? WHAT could he possibly say to that?

Andrew had no idea what to do or say so he simply decided to bail like a coward, pushing himself through the door and out of the hotel leaving Steven confused behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew went back to the bar and he drank several beers in quick succession. He was waiting for them to make him feel loosened up, relaxed…..but that never happened. If anything he was getting more wound up because all he could do was just sit there with his thoughts, staring down into his glass while happier people surrounded him in the crowded bar. And his thoughts were alarming him at the moment.

What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here forever and eventually he'd have to go back to the room. The room where Steven was probably just waiting on him to come back so he could ask him again why he'd been watching him. Andrew gripped his cold, wet glass of beer and willed it cool down the heat inside of him; Steven did not give up easily. If he really wanted to know something he'd keep asking until he broke you down and had to answer. So Andrew had to decide before he went back what he was going to tell Steven because he couldn't tell him the truth. Because somewhere around the third beer he had admitted something to himself….

He LIKED watching Steven…He had liked it so much he kept reliving in his head. Watching Steven in that moment of total vulnerability and lust made Andrew feel hot in more ways than one and he shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool; the last thing he needed right now was to get an erection in a bar full of dudes. Damn…..how long had it been since he'd gotten off? Apparently too long because here he was thinking of his friend jerking off and struggling not to get hard.

Andrew flagged the bar tender down and ordered another beer; he was going to need it. He couldn't tell Steven the truth because the truth was he stayed there watching him because he liked it and it was making him feel aroused and he didn't understand why. He'd never had feelings for Steven before and he didn't understand if he did now; telling him the truth would ruin their friendship. But the longer he sat there and contemplated what to say he came to the conclusion he almost HAD to tell the truth. Because Steven already probably thought he was a dirty pervert and saying nothing would probably make it worse.

Andrew finished his drink, paid and left; he wanted to be tipsy but not wasted when he confronted Steven. Tipsy might make it easier but drunk would make him too honest, unable to control the awkward word vomit that would spill out of him. He walked as slowly as he could despite the cold and blustery snow, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable.

But when he got back to the hotel room, he couldn't believe his luck. The lights were off except for the glow of a basketball game on TV and Steven was in bed, his back turned toward Andrew, asleep. Andrew heaved a sigh of relief; thank God he didn't have to deal with this now.

Andrew stripped off his clothes down to his t -shirt and underwear and slid under the covers of his own bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep; he was too wound up. But he was relived he had some more time to think about what he was going to say tomorrow.

But as he lay there in the dark he found he wasn't thinking about what to say to Steven. His mind wandered to what happened after he left. He imagined Steven's face drawn with worry and embarrassment at the confrontation with Andrew; imagined the worry slowly fade away as he was consumed with his lust again. He imagined Steven slowly sliding down the bed again, hand slipping under the covers, finding his still hard dick and wrapping his fingers around it. He imagined him pumping harder and harder until with a moan, that delicious moan he knew he was capable of, he came.

And now Andrew definitely wasn't going to sleep because he was unbelievably aroused.

Andrew lay on his back in the dark, reaching under the covers. He palmed himself through his underwear, already half hard. Well this wasn't good...he'd have to take care of it before he could sleep. He felt a shiver run down his back as he thought about Steven in the bed only feet from him sleeping while he got himself off as quietly as he could. He'd never done that though based on Steven's blatantness earlier he thought he might have.

" Andrew?"

Andrew was still holding himself when he heard Steven's voice break through the quiet of the room. Andrew let go immediately, his heart racing, feeling a dark sense of dread fill him up. Here it comes...Steven wasn't sleeping and he was about to interrogate hm.

"Yeah?" Andrew asked, eyes clenched shut, trying to not let Steven hear how hard he was breathing.

Steven paused a long moment; he was still facing the wall. "You watched for a long time before I noticed, didn't you?" He asked. His voice was neutral; Andrew couldn't read any disgust or anger in it. Did that mean it wasn't there though?

Andrew swallowed hard, his heart thumping. "Yes...I'm sorry" and he was...he shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have let himself get carried away. He hoped Steven didn't hate him now.

Steven paused again; it was torture. "You liked it...that's why you kept watching" his voice was still neutral and Andrew wished he could read something in it at all. He was dying to know how Steven felt about it before he responded.

Andrew cringed; he had never felt so exposed. It was like one of those horrible dreams where you were at school and discovered you were totally naked. Steven was just too damn SMART...Andrew had banked on him being a naive virgin who wouldn't realize how depraved Andrew was. But he wasn't...he saw right through him.

Andrew didn't want to say anything but the way Steven said it wasn't a question; it was a comment. Steven already knew it was true.

"Yes...I did. I don't know why" Andrew said, even he could hear the desperation in his voice. "Please don't hate me"

Andrew was waiting desperately for Steven to speak. To say he didn't hate him, to say it was okay...but he didn't. Silence dragged on and Andrew could hear Steven roll over in bed but he didn't dare turn to look at him. He was too afraid he'd see disgust and hate in Stevens face.

"Well...I didn't...you know...DO it while you were gone. I could now and you could...um...you could...watch me. If you want to"

Andrew felt like his heart had stopped; his breath got stuck in his lungs from shock. Did Steven just suggest what he thought he did? WHY would he? Did he feel pressured to say that or did he genuinely want to do it? Finally he heard emotion in Steven's words; he was hesitant, nervous, stuttering. He wasn't unaffected; Andrew just didn't know if he was nervous or excited. He had to know.

"You...uh...don't think it's weird? That...I'm weird?" Andrew asked hesitantly. Steeling himself he made himself turn over to face Steven.

Andrew could partially see Steven in the glow of the TV. He couldn't see it he was blushing but when their eyes met he saw Steven actually fucking bite his lip, looking shy and sheepish.

"Um..." Steven stuttered, still biting his lips, not quite meeting his eyes " uh...well yeah I mean it IS weird...but...you were gone all that time and I was just sitting here thinking about it. And um...it just started making me...feel...uh...EXCITED"

Andrew felt a jolt below his stomach, stirring and curious and excited. He wanted to touch himself, could feel blood rushing toward his dick. He couldn't have imagined being this lucky; he thought his friendship with Steven was over and now he was telling him he had gotten aroused at the thought of Andrew watching him.

Steven covered his face with his hands as if he was too embarrassed to even look at Andrew. He could be so vulnerable and innocent it nearly killed Andrew.

"Yeah...it made me excited too" Andrew assured him. His voice sounded panting, hungry...he didn't care. "Do it, Steven. Please do it...I want to watch you"

He watched something click in Steven's expression. He didn't look shy or embarrassed...at Andrew's words he hissed in a sharp breath and it was his turn to look hungry...Andrew could see him become aroused and he fucking LOVED it...his words and the idea that Andrew would watch him had this effect on him and it made Andrew a bit drunk with desire.

Steven hurriedly turned away from Andrew, lying on his back, hand disappearing under the covers. Andrew imagined the blood rushing toward his dick, making it grow as he wrapped his fingers around it.

He began to pump up and down but it wasn't like earlier; it was slower, more cautious. He was holding back, still nervous. Andrew propped his head on his hand, getting prepared to watch. He felt ballsy as an idea came to him; he could only hope Steven was bold enough to accept. Based on his little wimper of lust at Andrew's words earlier he thought he would be.

"You're holding back, Steven...I can tell" Andrew whispered darkly. "I saw what you really look like when do this. Don't hold back...let me see what I saw earlier. You know, I enjoyed it so much I sat at that bar all evening and kept thinking about it"

Steven gasped a sharp intake of startled breath; Andrew could already see his hand moving faster. "Can I say..." he whispered and then stopped, somehow still shy despite the fact he was jerking off as a show for Andrew.

"You can say whatever you want to" Andrew said, "just don't stop"

Steven didn't stop; his head hit the pillow, his gray hair a wild halo around his head. "I like...I like you talking...keep talking to me" he breathed, desperate, heady.

Andrew felt a jolt; he was glad he just didn't come in his pants then and there. It was so dirty, so WRONG to even be watching Steven like this but to hear Steven say he liked Andrew talking to him while he got off...well he didn't know what to makes of that. But Andrew knew he was hard now; he rubbed himself gently through his underwear, he couldn't help himself.

"You like my voice huh?" Andrew said with more bravado and confidence than he felt ."Let me hear your voice for a bit. Tell me, Steven...did you want to do this all day? Because you must have started as soon as I left"

Steven MOANED...it should have been illegal. Because Andrew was sure he'd never heard a moan like that...a whimper, quiet, almost innocent but underlying how much lust he felt. And Andrew's words had something to do with that; he grabbed himself hard.

Steven wiggled, withered against the bed, head back lips parted as if insensible "Yeah...I uh...I wanted to...do this all day" Steven whimpered, panting desperately between his words. Andrew could see how fast he was moving, how he was gasping and knew he probably wouldn't last long.

Andrew couldn't help it; he couldn't take it anymore. Under the covers he slid off his underwear and grabbed his dick, now fully hard. He tried to be quiet but he moaned as he began to pump hard and fast; it felt SO good…when he moaned Steven moaned quietly in turn and he could only assume Steven was getting something from his arousal and that made him heady with desire.

"I bet you just couldn't wait until I left. As soon as I did, I'm sure you immediately grabbed yourself" Andrew said. It was hard to maintain the dark, lusty tone he'd had now that he was finally reliving the pressure on his dick but the slight moan at the end obviously was appreciated by Steven; he moved so fast the blanket moved down, exposing his waist and Andrew mentally willed it to go lower.

"Yes...I did..." Steven panted. Even in the throes of passion Andrew could hear the tone if shamed at his lust. Andrew was feeling drunk with lust and decided to play on it; Steven seemed like the kind of person who might have a thing for humiliation.

"You're so dirty….Steven you're filthy...you can't even restrain yourself one day" Andrew breathed, pumping hard and fast, "I bet you've done this before...while we've been sharing a room."

The sheet has inched further down; in the glow of the TV Andrew could see the tip of Steven's dick. Andrew wished there was more light so he could see it properly. Steven was so wound up he either didn't realize it was out or else he didn't care; Andrew liked both prospects.

"I have...usually while you're sleeping" Steven panted out desperately as if confessing his sins to a priest. He was ashamed of the admission but part of him obviously liked the confession. He was moaning, insensibly pushing his head into the pillow...getting close.

And so was Andrew...seeing Steven like that, so vulnerable, so full of lust is amazing; he couldn't believe he would let Andrew see him like this. Has anyone ever gotten to see Steven like this?

He underestimated Steven 'I have...usually while you're sleeping' it sent a jolt of desire through him. He imagined Steven lying in bed awake, getting off while he gave Andrew furtive glances to make sure he was still asleep...how many times had it happened? Andrew was so close that his voice came out desperate and needy sounding.

"God, Steven...I had no idea how bad and dirty you were" Andrew said, his voice quiet, his own need apparent in it.

Apparently that was what Steven wanted to hear; his head fell back, his mouth gapped open as he moaned desperately, loudly, not holding back at all as he came. Andrew couldn't look away; he didn't think he would ever forger the look of pure pleasure he saw on Steven's face at his release. Andrew felt heady and exhilarated at the sight; Steven had just gotten off to his words and the knowledge that Andrew was watching every one of his intimate moves.

And then it was all over for Andrew; his orgasm gathered fast, strong...he tried to be quieter than Steven was but he didn't succeed. As he came hard, harder than he had in a long, long time, Andrew moaned so loudly it must have given the people in the next room a good laugh. But he didn't care about that; he cared about sound of surprise and delight that came from Steven, quietly, but it was there; he knew without looking that Steven was looking at HIM now.

Nothing happened for a few minutes; Andrew lay back, feeling drunk in a post orgasmic haze. He felt so good...he could hear the mingled sound of his and Steven's labored breath and couldn't quite believe that had just happened. When he had stumbled upon Steven mere hours ago he never dreamed this would happen.

But as soon as he felt that wave of dizzying happiness, Andrew was jolted with a sense of dread. He was kind of a worst care scenario person and his insecurity hit him almost at once. What did he say? What did he do? He'd gotten so caught up in the dirtiness and lust of the act he hadn't considered what he would do when it was over. Would things change now? Would Steven feel awkward? He could see Steve being so ashamed that he wanted to forget about it and maybe even resent Andrew for doing it. Andrew was breaking out in a cold sweat of worry when Steven was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Andrew?" Steven's voice was quiet, tired and tentative.

Andrew cringed, clenched his eyes together. "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry" Steven said with a slight laugh at the end.

Andrew was so relived he couldn't help but laugh. Steven wasn't going to say he hated Andrew. He wasn't going to say they shouldn't have done this. He was hungry...and in their line of work that was a very familiar territory for them. Nothing was ruined after all. He was so relived and high on what all had happened that he felt ravenous himself. "Me too...let's order room service" Andrew said, feeling he had never been so impossibly happy.


End file.
